Sonic colors Adapt
by Starlight865
Summary: Meh... to lazy and tired to think of real title... anywho, just a story i wrote when i was bored also made to show you guys i have not been neglecting you... Dang it i am a living dictionary! Anywho, just sonic and tails bromance... i guess. Basically me rewriting a cutscene from Sonic colors, might of spelt some things wrong... R&R please!


*yawn* yeah, Im bourd.

Sonic: Why don't you go finish Sonic unleashed.

Holoska is being mean. *Fake crys*

Sonic:*sighs and rolls eyes* Anywho, Stary does not own me nor tails, nor yacker...

Otherwise you'd be more animalistic, sonic. I hate it that people always overlook you are a freakin' hedgehog XD

Sonic: *Shrugs*

* * *

Sonic smiled, patting himself down... Hey! Fighting giant robots is a hard jo-... oh well I'd like to see _you _do better!... that's what I thought... The generator's purple electricity (?) shut down and the wireless contacter went into its containment chamber.

That's when Tails wandered over.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called, waving lightly, "You missed the BBBE." He smiled smugly, pointing his index fingers at Tails.

"Huh?" The young fox asked, Yacker, the small white alien sonic saved earlier, curiously popping his head and almost entire body out from behind the fox.

"Best, Boss, Beating, Ever!" Sonic smiled, doing confusing entertainment with each word.

Tails scratched his head in confusion at his adoptive older brother's odd sense of humor wile Yacker just rocketed into the sky lightly, glaring at sonic in the same confusion.

Sonic, getting the note, just added, "So... Has Yacker given you any more information?".. He paused, "Or limericks?".. Pausing again, "Or whatever it is he's spouting?"

Tails took a quick peak at his navigator that he transformed into a translator for the wisps. "Well remember, this translation stuff isn't one-hundred percent." he stated.

Sonic smiled. One, at Yacker copying Tails' movements, and two, the hilariously stupid translations he got earlier.

"So anyway, These aliens are made of a really powerful energy source called Hyper-go-ons" Tails smiled. Yacker was trying to prove this statement by stretching his nonexistent mussels. Sonic smiled in understanding, remembering his younger days when he had a little bit of a tummy. **(Classic Sonic! =D)**

Tails continued, "Its inside of them.

"Like a battery?" Sonic asked, trying to get a better grip on the topic. Its not that he didn't understand, a lot of crazy stuff happens to him daily. He was just trying to grip the idea better in his head.

"No..." Tails paused, "Well..." …. "Sort of..." Tails started to explain, "Its their life source."

Sonic crossed his arms, Eggman was draining these creatures of their life sources?! How low...

"You only got a _taste_ of it and look at what happened!" Tails smiled wile Yacker flew around aimlessly in a figure-eight. When he stopped, his eye was still swirling around in nausea.

"Battery is sort of an understatement." Tails smiled. "Funny thing: It was first translated as 'Horrible body odor."

After checking to see if they were talking about him, Sonic crossed his arms and listened to the rest of Tails' story.

"Anyway, it seems an evil man... And you _might_ know him... who they call 'Baldy Nosehair was-"

That's all Tails could say before Sonic burst out laughing, "Bwahahaha! B-Baldy Nosehair!? That's the best thing I've heard all day!" he laughed, wiping nonexistent tears from his eye(s)..? **(seriously, he had one eye with two pupils... what?) **Then tapped his head twice, "I've got to remember that one."

Tails giggled lightly, "I know, I've already gotten it written down." he smiled.

"Anyway, he's draining them of their power, _**ALL**_ their power and using it for a evil..." he paused, looking troubled at the screen. "Aquatic mammal?"

Yacker shook his head.

"A-an evil dolphin?"

Another 'no'.

"No. A porpoise!... Oh! An evil purpose!" Tails explained to Sonic, wile Yacker did a back-flip.

Sonic smiled, "That's good inlet. Keep working on it." he smiled giving a thumbs-up to tails, who scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Yacker looked at him in confusion.

Sonic then dashed off.

"H-hey where you going?!" Tails called.

Sonic turned around, "To find Baldy Mcnosehair, of course!" He laughed a little, putting a hand to his aching tummy, from laughing to much, "I'm totally calling him Mcnosehair!" he added, running off.

* * *

Yeah, playing to much Sonic colors gives you the idea to rewrite stuff, well hoped you like it, IM NOT DEAD! im working on the second chapter to Taken, but i've been to lazy to finish it... =/


End file.
